Where's the old Bella?
by Marlo27
Summary: Happens after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon; Bella goes back to Arizona to Renee, she meets a new set of friends and changes completely. Full summary inside. Please read:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary  
>Happens after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon; Bella goes back to Arizona to Renee, she meets a new set of friends and changes completely, Renee sends her back to Forks after Bella get's arrested once again, in hopes that she will become the caring, loving person she once was.<strong>  
>-<p>

**This is rated M for: Bad language, sex innuendos and lemons in later chapters, so if you're not old enough to buy a pack of smokes, don't tell anyone:P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**BPOV**

****This bitch is not going to beat me! Was the only though racing through my mind as I rounded another corner. My eyes were narrowed into slits and my mouth was pulled back, showing teeth. This bitches name is Cathy, 'sweet' name for such a whore!

Who the hell does this slut think she is? Coming onto MY turf and challenging ME, Isabella Swan, title holder for thousands of races! I'll show her who the ultimate racer is!

I pushed my foot down on the accelerator, my back pressed against the seat due to the speed of which I was going, 145mph haha! I was gaining on the son of a bitch, the front of my Lamborghini Gollardo grazed the back of her hunk of metal she calls a car, causing sparks to fly out in all directions. I decided this was a good time to use my nox, seen as she used hers up at the start, I knew I would win, once again proving that I was the best driver! I passed her just as her front reached the finish line, "Take that you slut!" Was what I called out of the window as I passed her.

At that exact moment a police siren sounded, shit! How the fuck am I going to get out of this? I've just raced a whole race, which took up most of my petrol, what the fuck am I going to do? The police were gathering now, herds of them, rounding us in like we were sheep.

I hit the accelerator once more, it was as though my car could read my mind, I passed two police cars who were trying to trap me, I dodged another just as it was rounding the corner, but the police were swarming in, attracted to us like moths to a flame, two police cars blocked the street that I had just turned down, causing my car to come to a screeching stop and try to swivel round, unfortunately two other police cars entrapped me; rendering it useless to get away. I was so screwed! Fuck sake! Why did I always get caught? The rest of my crew always seemed to get away, but it was I who always had to get fucking caught! Have they got some tracker on me or something? Renee was surely going to send me back to Forks, I'd have to leave my crew, how would I live without my crew?

Angrily I opened the door, hands up and behind my head. I knew the routine by now, no need for them to waste their 'precious' oxygen on reciting it. Next thing I felt was a cold pair of cuffs encircling my wrists which reminded me of Edward. But the past was behind me, so much had changed for me, so much had happened, I'm sure if Edward was to see me now he wouldn't even recognize me.

**4 weeks** **later**

So that night resulted in me spending a night in a police cell, Renee bailing me out, shouting at me even though I wasn't even listening and me getting sent back to Charlies, just like I said I would. I had to leave my crew; Mitch, Scott, Keegan, Kirsty, Carra and Nikki. I missed them all so much!

Now? Now I'm stuck in Charlies bored out of my fucking mind whilst being desperate for a fucking fag. Not a good combination. Charlie had gone out 'police business' he shouted up the stairs, yeah right, it's just an excuse to get away from me, his own daughter, how kind of him. Not.

I wonder where the nearest fag store was, I couldn't go to any stores in Forks because they would surely tell Charlie, that would not be good. I wonder if they sell any in Port Angeles, I might have to check that out, but of course I couldn't go until my baby got here. Renee said she's ship it over since I couldn't drive down here, I had been gutted to know that I wouldn't be with my Lamborghini for a whole week!

School was tomorrow, I wasn't going to drive to school in Charlies cruiser, I had been in a police car way to much lately, I wasn't going to get in another willingly. I wonder who I'll hang out with, obviously I won't hang around with Mike, Angela or Jessica, b-o-r-i-n-g! This will be fun to see Lauren Mallory, biggest bitch in the school (until I arrive that is) It's going to be fun to take that title away from her, I can't wait to see her face when I do! No-one's going to know what hit them!

**I'm sorry that it's so short****, all the fun starts at school tomorrow though, review and you'll find out what happens quicker! I'm already half way through this chapter and I can already say that it will be considerably larger! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**  
><strong>Happens after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon; Bella goes back to Arizona to Renee, she meets a new set of friends and changes completely, Renee sends her back to Forks after Bella get's arrested once again, in hopes that she will become the caring, loving person she once was.<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

**This is rated M for: Bad language, sex innuendos and lemons in later chapters, so if you're not old enough to buy a pack of smokes, don't tell anyone:P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

BPOV

Waking up after not having a fag for so long was a weird experience for me. A horrible one. I was stressed to the point of wanting to rip out my own hair and my limbs were moving around on their own accord. I jumped in the shower, only to jump back out as the hot water had run out. Cursing Charlie I padded back to my room and put on my clothes- ripped skinny jeans, a pair of blood red heels, white vest top and my gorgeous red leather jacket. Even though, weirdly, I didn't get effected by the cold anymore I still had to put it on as it was so god damn beautiful! Alice would be proud of my fashion sense now... Stupid blood-sucking cow.

I clattered down stairs, plucked a granola bar out of the cupboard and collected my white parada bag off of the counter.

At that moment Charlie decided to make his entrance, sending a quick glance my way and then doing a double take "You're not wearing that to school, are you?" Good to see you too Charlie. "Yeah, what else do you expect me to wear? Them hideous and tasteless clothes that I used to wear? Phhh, over my dead body." Charlie was left standing awkwardly, cheeks bright red and speechless while I stalked past him and out the front door.

About 10 minutes from the school a rusty blue truck pulled up, and a window rolled down, I glanced inside to see three good looking boys sitting there smiling at me, I smiled a radiant smile that revealed all of my teeth, "Hey babe, want a ride?" The muscly driver asked. I smiled once again and nodded, replying with a quick "I'd like that" before climbing in the back with a tall, muscular boy. He grinned at me and winked, I laughed lightly in response to his obvious attempt at flirting. The rest of the ride consisted of the three boys glancing at me with approving eyes. "So, you new?" The other boy who was riding shot gun asked confidently. "Not exactly." "What d'you mean?" The boy whose name was Josh asked, "Well I moved here a while ago, but moved back to my mum in Arizona half way through my second year here." The boys nodded, accepting this explanation and luckily didn't pry anymore. "So what's your name, babe?" Ross, the one that was driving asked. "Bella. Bella Swan."

The boys stared at me as though I had just grown a second head. "What? Have I got something on my face?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Chief Swans daughter? How the fuck can you be THAT Bella Swan? Damn girl! Arizona was good to you! You're looking f-i-n-e!" Sam, the boy who was riding shot gun exclaimed. I laughed half heartedly, but before I could reply we had pulled up to Forks high school, nothing had changed, maybe a little trampier but then again it was a school, what else was I expecting?

Ross cleared his throat "Well Bella come to our football practice soon won't you? We need a hot babe to keep us concentrating on the balls, if you get my meaning" He said this with a wink and not a hint of a blush was on his perfectly sculpted cheeks. I laughed hard at this, "Of course I will, wouldn't want to miss it, see you soon" I got out of the truck and walked away towards the reception, again.

I didn't fail to notice that everyone was watching me. The girls were sending me daggers, how I was so scared of their jealousy! The boys were staring at me with appraising eyes, even some of the male teachers were eying me. Dirty pervs. Who would of thought that Mr Banner, my old biology professor would be such a perv! Gross.

As I neared the front office Mike Newton appeared. Can my day get any worse? "Hey Bella? Is that you?" Greeaat. "Mhmm" Was my quick answer before I side stepped him and took off, walking quicker towards the reception. Please don't catch up with me. Please don't catch up with me. What did he do? He caught up with me. "I almost didn't recognize you, you're more tan Bella!" He exclaimed but he seemed almost desperate, like a whining dog who wanted his food but the owner was teasing it, yeah exactly like that. "I know Mike, I think I found out before you" I replied sarcastically. Unfortunately he didn't detect the sarcasm, or he just didn't care, my luck really is shit today! "Haha, good one Bells, so what made you come back to rainy old Forks?" Eughhh! He's so fucking annoying and grating on my last nerve! Add that to the fact that I hadn't had a fag at all today and the combination really was destined to come out as bad. "Because my stupid old cow of a mother sent me here, would you just go away, you're giving me a head ache!" I near enough shouted at him, he looked sad and I got a kick out of that to at least calm this stupid craving. He walked off without another word, good riddance for that!

First and second period dragged like hell. I needed a fucking cigarette! This was killing me, I wouldn't be able to go four more days like this, I would surely break down and die- Literally. Lauren Mallory tried tripping me up in the hall, I responded kindly, by giving her a right hook to the face, she's going to have a bruise tomorrow, haha! Bitch. Angela didn't even talk to me, she kept sending me pitying looks every five minutes or so and it was really starting to piss me off. I didn't need her fucking pity!

At break I decided to flunk out, I needed a fag and I needed one NOW. I decided the quickest way to get one was to get a taxi up to Port Angelas, it was going to cost a fucking fortune but I didn't care, I'm going to d.i.e without a cigarette, to hell with the consequences of skipping school, I'll deal with them later!

**So what d'you think? Two chapters in one day, I'm really proud of myself tbh;), please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as quick as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**  
><strong>Happens after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon; Bella goes back to Arizona to Renee, she meets a new set of friends and changes completely, Renee sends her back to Forks after Bella get's arrested once again, in hopes that she will become the caring, loving person she once was.<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

**This is rated M for: Bad language, sex innuendos and lemons in later chapters, so if you're not old enough to buy a pack of smokes, don't tell anyone:P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

BPOV

I arrived back at Forks at half 2, still 2 hours until school was out so I decided to go down to La Push beach to smoke my Cigarette. The sun had decided to be gracious this afternoon and had made an appearance. La Push was thankfully deserted, I perched myself on a log and lit my cigarette, I basked in the pleasure of smoking my fag, seen as it had been so long since I had had one. I was so caught up in being so calm for once that I didn't realize someone had crept up behind me and sat on the log too.

"Disgusting habit" was all he said as he reached out to take the fag from my hand and took a puff from it himself. I laughed gently, I chanced a quick glance at him, he was beautiful. Like take-my-breath away beautiful. Perfect tan, perfect teeth, gorgeous coffee brown eyes- the nice coffee. I found myself gawking at this perfect cigarette was left burning away as I was left drowning in his eyes. I couldn't hear the waves or the wind anymore, my entire focus was on this boy, this perfect god like boy.

"Shiiit" His eyes widened with recognition, "I've got to go, sorry" I was immensely sad at hearing these words leave his lips, for some weird reason, I mean, I had only just met him for crying out loud!

"Okay" It was humiliating to hear that my voice sounded disappointed, I wasn't into any of this romantic stuff! I've always got what I wanted and left, what the fuck is going on?With a wry smile he got up and jogged away. My eyes followed his large, athletic body until he disappeared into the tree's. With a sigh I got up and started heading home.

The walk home wasn't long enough, their was so many questions going through my head; Who was this boy? Why do I feel so drawn to him? Why did he say shit and just leave like that? What kind of sport does he do to get that ripped? I mean pwoah! Okay, the last question wasn't so important but still, I'm a girl, he's a beautiful boy, what do you expect?

I took off my shoes as soon as I entered Charlie's house, my feet were aching from all the walking I had done today. I put my keys on the side, snatched an apple from the fruit basket and ran upstairs, still contemplating what had just happened today. What had happened today? Well their was waking up, going school, meeting them 3 hot boys, although thinking about it now, they didn't seem as hot now I had met this mystery boy. Odd. Getting into a fight with Lauren Slutty Mallory, haha! Flunking the rest of my lessons at break to go to Port Angelas, getting my cigarettes and some ravishing shoes! Going to La Push, meeting a boy, having a weird attraction to him. What a peculiar day, my days aren't always that interesting.

I munched on my apple as I lay on my bed thinking, once again, of this mysterious boy. Will I see him again? If so, where? In public? On that beach? Will he get up and leave again? I'm not sure how much time had passed, but in no time at all Charlie was home and calling me downstairs saying "I ordered take out" Typical Charlie. Sighing, I fished the box of cigarettes out of my pocket and hid them in my secret hidey place- My zip up Poodle teddy called Larry. Lame, I know but I've had him since before I can remember, a gift from Grandma Swan, was what my mum always told me.

We ate dinner in silence, pepperoni pizza, my favorite so I wasn't complaining. Two slices later, I was full, the phone rang and with a quick "I'll get it" I picked it up and answered, the voice on the end made my mind scream FUCK! It was the school principal!

"Hello, is this Charlie Swan there please?" His to posh voice asked, "Erm, yeah, hold on" Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn't I say no and put down the phone? Stupid Bella! I handed the phone silently to Charlie and whisked out the room.

He is going to kill me! I'm going to be grounded for so long! I ran to my room and shut the door silently. Realizing that my phone was chiming like crazy I picked it up and laughed at all the messages that I had, all from my crew of course.

Hey Iz! How's Forks going babey? Enjoying it? Give me a buzz when you get this, I know you never remember to check your phone, haha, I miss you hun,xox

I smiled slightly at the text from Kirsty, tears forming, threatening to spill over. I typed a quick response:

Hello, Forks is shit, you knew it would be, I've met this boy, it's confusing, I feel weird around him, I've never felt anything like this. Hey! I always remember to check my phone, I just forgot, aha, I miss you to Kirst, how's the others?xxx

I had a few more, one from Scott and a couple from Nikki, I decided to check Scotts one first, it read:

Hey hotty, how you coping? Nothings been the same without you, it's horrible! Curse your fucking mum for sending you to Forks! Aghh! It's so boring! Please persuade your mum to let you come back, if not you can come crash at mine, miss you babe!xox

I laughed at Scotts text, and typed another quick reply

Hahaha! Hello Scottyy! I know what you mean! Nothings the same without you guys, It's so bland here! I'll try to persuade her, you know my mum though, thank you for the offer hun, might have to take you up on it, I miss you too!xxx

I was about to check the texts from Nikki but at that moment Charlie came bursting in my room, "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, exasperated. His face with red with rage and his mustache kept on twitching, I'm in a whole lot of shit. "Isabella Marie Swan! Skipping school on your first day? Hitting Lauren Mallory? Renee said you had changed but come on! I didn't know she meant this much! What was so important that you couldn't wait until after school?" His voice was getting louder with every word that he spoke, by the end of it he was shouting so loud that I'm surprised the floor wasn't shaking. "First off, Lauren tried tripping me up! What was I supposed to do? All I did was punch her in the face, that can hardly count as fighting? Secondly, anything in my life is more important then that crappy old place! Seriously Charlie! I'm 18, I can do whatever I want!" I wasn't shouting like he was but my voice sounded just as deadly, maybe more so. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get in the shower, I'd appreciate it if you got out of my room!" His face was purple, would his vein pop? I'm sure that it wasn't healthy to look like that? Unfortunately he didn't do what I asked "You're in my house Bella, and whilst you're in my house, I'd appreciate it if you respected my rules!" I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring how furious this seemed to make him "I'll get my own house, how's that Charlie?" I asked, annoyed at how he can bung that crap on me. My words seemed to calm him down a bit though "Bella, I obviously don't want you to move out, don't be silly, I was just saying I'd appreciate it if you respected my rules" When is he going to understand? "Well I don't respect your rules, so I may aswell start looking" I said, secretly praising myself for such a plan, it was obvious he was going to roll over and practically beg me to stay, but what came out of his mouth absolutely shocked the hell out of me, "I think you should start looking then." With a final sad look, he turned around and walked out.

**How'd you like it? Reviews are always welcome, I'm going to start the next chapter, I'm on a role;) 3 chapters in 2 days haha! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hey guys, I'm not sure how many people are reading this, but I just wanted to say that I'm not continuing with this story unless I get 5 reviews, I can't be bothered to put effort into my stories when either nobody's reading it or you're not putting effort into pressing a button and writing a quick review, it only takes about 30 seconds of your time guys! You see, reviews help me write, they show me that you appreciate my writing and I get put down when nobody reviews *Insert sad face here* I really hope that I do get 5 reviews because I've really enjoyed writing it so far.

-Katie


End file.
